


Family Embers

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500: (Prompt picture inside)The Lightwood-Banes go away for a weekend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Family Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just want wanted to write some family fluff.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

When Alec exited the glamorous tent and back into the dark forest, he was greeted with giggles and cheering from his two sons. He observed with a smile as the children vibrated in place on the log. 

Alec looked over to his husband, watching Magnus guide his magic to coax the flames to different colors and shapes as he narrated a story for the boys. 

Lately, both men had been working non-stop. From Magnus’ endless client list to Shadowhunters needing Alec for everything in Alicante. While both Magnus and he enjoyed their jobs as Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante it had become stressful. 

It wasn’t till Rafe came to them with one of his baby teeth in hand that they realized how much they needed to slow down. If not for their own health then to be for their kids. 

Magnus and Alec didn’t want to follow the stereotypes that came with their races. The always busy Shadowhunter parent that can’t spare a moment for their children or the absent parents of Warlocks that commonly occur because of who one of the parents is. No, they swore they would do better by Rafael and Max. 

So Magnus had suggested they take off for a weekend. The warlock had left Catarina in charge for the two days they would be gone and Alec had reluctantly left his Parabatai in charge with Izzy as a close second to reign Jace in. 

They had woken the boys up this morning to tell the news and helped them pack for their journey. Of course, they portaled to the edge of the forest before they started to make their way. 

Magnus had done some research and found a beautiful location for them to trek to make camp. Along the way whenever they ran into a low-hanging branch, Rafe was more than happy to show off his Seraph blade skills he learned to clear a path for them.

“Daddy!” Max cried out when he noticed Alec. 

Alec held the blanket closer and made his way to his family. 

“What are you all up to now?” Alec asked, draping the large blanket over Magnus and the boys. The fire was helping with the night’s cold but the Shadowhunter had seen how Magnus had pulled his coat closer to himself. 

“Ayah was telling us a story!” Rafe explained as excited as his younger brother. 

“Oh?” Alec returned to his spot next to Magnus and looked at the fire. “What story is it this time?” 

“It’s about how the Prince met the Archer,” Max explained. 

Over the years Magnus had spun some of their pasts into a more child-friendly version for their children. 

“I think I remember this one,” Alec smirked as he winked over to his husband. “I believe it’s one of my favorites.” 

“It’s one of my favorite ones as well, Sayang,” Magnus replied before he leaned over and kissed Alec. “Now, where were we?” 

Alec watched contently as the flames bent to Magnus’ will again.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/) 🌻


End file.
